This invention relates generally to processor-based systems.
Processor-based systems may be wired or wireless, portable and less portable. Wired devices may be connected by physical wires to one another and to electrical connections. A portable device may be coupled by wireless signals to other devices and may use a battery as a source of power. Portable processor-based systems include, for example, laptop computers, cellular telephones, handheld devices, and personal digital assistants.
Processor-based systems are subject to two security concerns. The first concern relates to the security of the data actually stored on the processor-based system. The second security concern relates to the potential theft of the processor-based system. Particularly with portable processor-based systems, theft is easy.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to provide security for processor-based systems.